Astral Romance Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha que ir para a guerra e nao tinha certeza se voltaria, entao ele demostra todo seu amor por ela, um amor que nunca poderia ser esquecido...


**Astral Romance.**

**Nightwish.**

Harry encarava a janela da mansão Potter com um olhar distante, em breve ele teria que ir para mais uma das batalhas contra Voldemort, mas hoje ele aproveitava para ter ela em seus braços, quantas noites eles tinham passado assim ele não se lembra, mas todas as noites tinham sido especiais de tal forma que ele nunca soube descrever.

-Eu vou te amar para sempre Gina Weasley –com um movimento de mão, a cama e rodeada por um estranho brilho e logo se pode ouvir uma doce melodia preencher todo o quarto, Harry fecha os olhos ao ver ela se aconchegar mais em seus braços.

**A nocturnal concerto  
Candlelight whispers me where to go  
Hymn of gathering stars as my guide  
As I wander on this path of the night**

**  
**Gina poderia sentir a mudança no ar, ela poderia ouvir a doce melodia que percorria todo o quarto, mas nada a faria sair dali, ficar abraçada horas ao homem que se ama não tinha como se descrever ou preço, nada importava a não ser o amor que os dois transmitiam um pelo outro, ela se aconchega mais nos braços dele, querendo sentir tudo que ele tinha no coração, ela sabia que logo ele partiria para a guerra e tinha medo de perder ele, mas sabia que o amor deles seria eterno.

-Volte para mim meu amor... Volte –ela beijou delicadamente os lábios dele e sentiu todo o gosto e amor que ele tinha guardado por ela.

**  
Embroidery of the stars  
Undress my feelings for this earth  
Send me your salva to heal my scars  
And let this nakedness me my birth**

**  
**Os beijos estavam ficando cada vez mais intensos, era mais do que necessidade de beijar, muito mais, era como se a cada beijo, eles demonstrassem todo o amor que tinham guardado, tudo que eles planejavam todo o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro, Harry a abraçava como se tivesse medo de perder ela, as incertezas pareciam vagar pelas mentes deles, mas tudo que ele queria aquela noite era ter ela em seus braços e amá-la.

-Eu preciso de você Gina... Eu preciso te amar –ele fala em meio a tristeza que tinha, logo ele a deixaria, as vezes nada era justo, Gina o encara, aqueles olhos cor de mel transmitia tal amor que ele sabia, era todo dele.

-Então me ame Harry... Me ame por toda a vida –ela o puxa para um beijo forte e os dois se esquecem do mundo.

**  
Macrocosm poured its powers on me  
And the hopes of this world I now must leave  
The nightwish I sent you centuries ago  
Has been heard by those who dwelled in a woe**

**  
**Gina estava nos portões da mansão Potter, ela acenava para ele que usa o vôo de fogo para o ministério, de lá ele iria para o local da batalha, muitos amigos estavam ao seu lado, ele olha para trás e manda uma mensagem para ela.

-Eu te amo Gina... –ela fecha os olhos e fala.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Harry –ele deixa uma lágrima antes de sumir num flash de luz, as incertezas tinham voltado.

**  
The distance of our bridal bed  
Await for me to be dead  
Dust of the galaxies take my hand  
Lead me to my beloved's land**

**  
**A batalha era feroz, Harry usava toda a força que tinha e muitos comensais tinha derrubado, alguns amigos tinha caído também, mas ele não poderia pensar neles agora, tinha que fazer isso, por ela, por Gina, derrepente um dos comensais aparece e usa feitiços que Harry nunca tinha visto, ele se desvia de vários e pode sentir que foi acertado de lado, ele pode sentir a visão começar a ficar fora de foco, mas ele não desistiria, ele tinha prometido que voltaria.

Derrepente algo dentro dele desperta ele pode ver o rosto de Gina em seu rosto, todo o amor que sentia por aquela mulher, o sentimento parecia fluir por suas veias e derrepente ele se levanta e fala.

-NÃO –O poder dele aumenta e ele encara os comensais que tinham medo de se aproximar –VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR POR TODO O SEU MAL –um raio sai de cada mão e atinge os comensais no peito, cada comensal começa a gritar desesperado e logo todos caem no chão, praticamente catatônicos, Draco se aproximado do amigo e aparata com ele para St Mungus.

**  
"The constant longing for your touch  
This bitter ocean of hatred and pain  
This loneliness I need to be who I am"**

**  
**Eles não sabiam o que o amigo tinha, Draco tentava falar que era um desgaste mágico, pois ele viu o que o amigo tinha feito, mas todos falavam que Harry não se desgastava tão fácil assim, foi então que a ruiva entrou praticamente atropelando a todos e emanando tanta magia que alguns tinham medo de se aproximar dela.

-Onde ele esta? –Draco aponta para uma cama, a enfermeira tenta colocar a mão para a parar, mas Draco a segura e balança a cabeça, a enfermeira poderia morrer se tentar ficar entre a ruiva e o amor da vida dela –Harry... –ela se senta em uma cadeira próxima dele –Não faz isso comigo amor... Volta para mim... –Gina deixa algumas lágrimas cair sobre o namorado que parecia sorrir em seus sonhos.

**  
"The oceans are alone as I  
Somebody take away this gift of mine  
No charisma for the beast! But still I love you forevermore"**

**  
**Quinze dias se passaram e eles não tinha melhoras no estado de Harry, Gina não saia do seu lado, não importa se a própria mãe dela tivesse ameaçado ela, aquele era o homem da vida dela, o amor da vida dela e não deixaria ele nunca, ela então amplia a cama e se deita ao lado dele, ninguém a faria ir longe dele, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, Harry a abraça forte, ela sorri e o beijo, o amor dela estava voltando.

-Volta para mim amor... Volta... –ele a abraça mais e fala roucamente.

-Eu sempre volto minha linda... –e volta a se aconchegar nela.

**  
"Come to me  
Deliver me from you  
And from all the days of the Earth"**

**  
**A batalha final aconteceu, Voldemort tinha morrido e Harry desapareceu, muitos achavam que ele tinha morrido, mas ela nunca desistiria dele, o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro não tinha diminuído em nada, ela sabia que onde quer que estivesse, Harry ainda a amava, aquela ligação era eterna.

-Eu vou te achar amor –ela segura Lílian nos braços e sorri ao ver Tiago brincando com um pomo de ouro, o garoto era idêntico ao pai, apenas os olhos tinha puxado a ela, mas Lílian tinha os olhos dele, as esmeraldas que ela tanto amava –vocês ainda vão conhecer o pai de vocês –ela os beija e volta a ver o álbum de fotos.

**  
No last words to say  
Only memories remain  
A farewell then, my path goes forever on.**

-E foi isso que aconteceu –Gina fala com um sorriso ao ver os filhos em volta dela ouvindo as historias dela com Harry, este aperta a mão dela e sorri, o amor daqueles dois era realmente eterno e muitos guardariam na memória, Gina beija Harry delicadamente que sorri, assim que ela se levanta, ele começa a falar.

-Bem... Agora e a minha vez de contar uma historia não? Que tal sobre o dia dos namorados do quinto ano da mãe de vocês –ele sorri maroto ao que Gina suspira teatralmente e fala.

-Não... Este dia não... –as crianças ficam com sorriso marotos e ficam ouvindo o pai contando a historia daquele amor.

Um amor que atravessaria a eternidade e nunca seria esquecido por ninguém, o conto de Harry e Gina Potters.

**Astral Romance (tradução).**

**Um concerto noturno  
A luz da vela me sussurra para onde ir  
Hino religioso de uma assembléia de estrelas como meu guia  
Como me aparto desta senda da noite**

Bordado das estrelas  
Dispo-me das minhas sensações por está terra  
Dê-me seu ungüento para curar-me das minhas cicatrizes  
E deixe essa minha nudez, minha origem

Macrocosmo vertido é influência sobre mim  
E as esperanças desse mundo, eu, agora, tenho que deixar  
O desejo noturno que eu te mandei séculos atrás  
Tem sido ouvido por aqueles que residem na desgraça

A distância do nosso leito nupcial  
Espera-me por estar morto  
Pó das galáxias prendem minha mão  
Me guie para minhas terras amadas

"O constante desejo veemente por seu toque  
Esse amargo oceano de ódio e dor  
Essa solidão que eu preciso para ser quem eu sou"

"Os oceanos são solitários como eu  
Alguém levou para longe esta minha dádiva  
Nenhum carisma para a besta! Mas eu ainda te amo mais do que  
para sempre"

"Venha para mim  
Liberte-me de você  
E de todos os dias da Terra"

Nenhuma última palavra para dizer  
Só lembranças restam  
Uma despedida então, meu caminho vai para a eternidade.

**ESTA SONG EU JÁ TINHA FEITO PARA ELA...RSRS POR ISSO VAI DE NOVO PARA ELA.RSRS ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDINHA QUE LEVO NO CORAÇAO.. MINHA LINDA LINE.RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO.. VC E UMA PESSOA ESPECIAL PARA MIM.RSRS TE ADORO**


End file.
